The Gordon-Winchester Family Business
by Cara.AnnSalvatore
Summary: Scarlet Gordon's parents were killed in London, 1988. She was only five. Her sister Katie moved them into the states to live with an old friend, Bobby Singer. As she grows up, Scarlet's friendship turns into something much more with the older Winchester. And when Sam goes off to college, she starts her secret life with him. summaries suck but I'd love for you to read! Dean/OC
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi! So this is my first Supernatural story, and I've just been inspired to write this after binge-watching three seasons in anticipation of the season 10 premiere. So this will be mostly some back story on my OC and the boys' relationship. (Not all chapters will be this long, I swear)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Supernatural. I do own my OC and story**_

* * *

><p><em>September, 2008<em>

Tires screech along the back road into the familiar gravel of Bobby Singer's salvage yard. Her beloved baby blue 1969 Chevy Camaro parked just outside, Scarlet jogs into the back door, not bothering to knock. Slamming the door behind her she goes straight for the fridge, clutching her wounded arm and grabbing a beer with the right and expertly popping the top on the counter. She gulped down half the bottle before going to find Bobby in his study.

"Bobby," she greets with a smile and he stands, "I've missed you!" Scarlet tries to lean in for a hug, but Bobby's eyes are locked on the blood-soaked bandanna she's got wrapped around her bicep. He pulls away from her intended embrace and brings her back into the kitchen for her to hop onto the kitchen table, grimacing when Bobby unties the once blue bandanna from her wound.

"What's happened to you, girl?" He asks, overlooking her wounds then going to dig his aid kit from under the sink. The small smile that appeared on her face soon disappeared when Bobby poured whiskey over the three large gashes on her arm.

"Werewolf in St. Paul," she says through her teeth. "Fucking hell," Scarlet curses, grabbing for the bottle of whiskey and taking a swig.

"You legal yet, girl?" Asks Bobby. How old was she the last time he saw her? What's it been- four, five years?

She chuckles, "Would it matter if I wasn't, Pops?" He stares her down and she sets down the whiskey. "I'm twenty-five now, Bobby. Perfectly legal... Shit!" She takes in a breath when he starts stitching her smallest wound.

"I'm sorry I haven't come 'round more," she sighs, gritting her teeth. "S'been... ARGH!... difficult. How.. how're you doing?"

Bobby clips after the two stitches and begins to re-thread the needle for her larger wounds. "Don't have to apologize, Scar. I understand... and I'm fine. No need to worry 'bout me. You're the one goin' after damn werewolves! All by yourself?"" Bobby scolds her and Scarlet rolls her eyes.

"I'm a big girl now, Bobby. I handled it perfectly fine," she replies. He meets her blue-green eyes and she hardens her stare. He know's she's right- he taught her everything she knows, and she's been hunting all her life. He trusts she wouldn't go on a hunt she couldn't handle.

"I'd've gotten someone out there with ya- bite this," he shoved a rag into her mouth which she muffled her yell of agony as the needle pierced her skin again, deeper. He was silent as he did his work, always patching this girl up. Bobby wasn't surprised she showed up- after Katie died she hadn't seen him, didn't even bother to tell him where she went. Hell, he knows- probably went off to hunt anything she could get her hands on. All Bobby got was a phone call, maybe, if she needed help with a case. But no talking, no visiting. It was the most distant she'd been in years. But still, through all that, she'd always come back here. Katie has been gone for eight years now, and Scarlet knew how to be on her own. This was the only place she could even call home and he'd be damned if she decided to stop showing up. Scarlet is the closest thing Bobby had to a daughter and he sure needed her in his life as much as he was needed in hers, not 'd ever truly admit it.

"Now you can go get your things while I put together your old bed, a'right? Careful with that left side, I ain't stichin' you up again," Bobby orders. Scarlet nods and slides off the counter, holding her left arm to her side with full awareness. She gulps down the rest of her beer before turning to go and get her two duffel bags from her trunk, but Bobby turns her around gently and pulls her into his chest.

"I missed ya too, girl," he mumbles into her mess of curly hair. Scarlet's lips tug into a smile when he kisses her head. "Now go get some clothes, then a shower because you reek of wet dog." Scarlet laughs and pulls away from Bobby and out the door.

Her face is smacked with the cool September air with a serene smile; she loves this chilly weather. She pops the trunk and retrieves her bags from the top half of her trunk. Scarlet learned a long time ago how to conceal her weapons safely; she has a fake bottom to her trunk and underneath lies all her weapons and fake identification. On the underside of her hood she even has carved a devil's trap- just to be safe.

After throwing her scattered belonging and brown leather purse into her large, worn rucksack, Scarlet loops her arm under the straps of both duffels. Her left arm twinges as she lifts them with a grunt, but that doesn't stop her from gripping a strap of her rucksack with her teeth. Scarlet kicked the trunk down with her boot and trudged 30 yards to Singer's back door, dropping her stuff in the kitchen with another grunt. Bobby comes in, still with the bloody towel thrown over his shoulder and a phone pressed to his chest.

"What in the hell do you think you're doin', girl? I told ya to be careful n' you go hauling every damn thing you own all at once?"

"Two trips are for pussies."

Bobby rolls his eye's at Scarlet's cocky smirk and slings the towel down onto the table. "Hold on, I'll get back to ya later," he growls into the phone. Bobby helps Scarlet out by grabbing the larger duffel and the old backpack. Just seeing the thing makes the corner of his mouth twitch into a small smile.

"Who was-"

"You still got this thing?" Bobby interrupts.

Scarlet smiles shyly down at the midnight blue bag, painted with black, grey and white little stars. "Yeah, how could I get rid of it?"

**x**

_June, 1993_

_Scarlet slams the front door of the Singer house and drops her bad beside the couch, sitting with a groan. "I am NOT going back there, Katie! Don't bother trying to make me!"_

_A short, slender brunette with bright blue eyes comes down the stairs to her sister's cry of agony. "Bad day at school, love?"_

_"Don't 'love' me," Scarlet huffed. "Stop saying stuff like that!"_

_The twenty-year-old went to the kitchen and brought back a half-full package of Oreos and jar of peanut butter. "What's with the Brit bashing?" Katie asks, sinking nest to her sassy little sister, stuffing the delicious concoction into her small mouth. Her mind was starting the familiar run into overdrive and Scarlet knew by the look on her face._

_"Nothing... I just-"_

_"It's your culture! Why do you have to be so down about it, Scarlet?! You don't even have an accent!" Tick, tick, tick... "We moved here before you were five! And Mum and Dad weren't even-" Boom. Katie's small outburst ends with the mention of their parents and Scarlet's chubby hand placed on her knee. The smart little girl swiped another biscuit in the peanut butter and the last bit of angst Katie was feeling melted away through the chocolate and peanut butter snack. Katie places her thin hand over her sisters. Scarlet always took in the difference between her and her sister- Katie with long, filed pale pink nails and Scarlet's chewed short midnight blue. Scarlet always wondered how her sister kept her nails so perfect and pretty with the things she does..._

_"Sorry, Scar." Katie mumbles while she swallowed. Scarlet lifts her head in a small nod as the previous train of thought escaped her. Her sister's mood did another 180 as well. "So! What happened at school today, then? You stuck with Sam, right?"_

_Scarlet nods solemnly. "Not for the first part, though.. I didn't want him labeled at this new school as the fat girl's friend again."_

_"You're not-"_

_"But they still made fun of him at recess; I tried to stop them but when I saw them pushing Sammy around I got mad and called them wankers."_

_Katie disregards her previous thought. "Well good, then. Fifth graders _are_ little wankers."_

_Scarlet nods angrily. "And then they started teasing me for the way I talk! I didn't mean to sound so weird but those guys said-"_

_"Don't let what those little punks say bother you, honey," Katie says. "You've only been there a week. How could they know anything about you to change their ugly thoughts on you, my wonderful little sis?" Scarlet smiled shyly and Katie poked one of her dimples, making the girl giggle. "Look at the bright side- you've only got two more weeks of school left. And if they take it too far, remember that roundhouse kick I showed you last wee-"_

_"What in the hell are you teaching this girl, Kat?" Bobby roars. He now stands int he doorways with John Winchester by his side, both covered in grease._

_Katie chuckles, gets up and puts the fatty snack away. "How to defend herself," she replies casually. Scarlet smiles at the two men right when Sam came between then, running to jump over the couch. He drops his bag next to Scarlet's and sinks next to his best friend. Scarlet takes the chance to lay down, resting her head on the young Winchester's lap. John, now conscious of his son's presence, speaks between Bobby and Katie. _

_"We can discuss this later."_

_Katie looks back at her little sister, happily chatting with Sam. He was twirling and playing with one of her red, now brownish coloured curls. "Alright, whatever you say," she replied. She approaches him to say something quietly. "You've got to teach Sam sooner that later, John. Dean can't be his only source of protecting, and you know how his life will turn out. Being surrounded by hunters... he's gonna end up this way himself, whether you teach him or I do." John's jaw clenched tight, he s stands his ground next to the young British girl. Katie turns her attention away from the brooding man to her favorite kids._

_"Hey chillens! I've got a little idea for something fun to do," Katie clapped enthusiastically. Scarlet and Sam sat up, looking at the petite adult in curiosity. Katie was always bringing home something 'fun' for them to do, trying to make them feel normal, after they'd switched school for the third time in the past five months."Empty your rucksacks!" She elled, running to her room._

_"Rucksack?" Sam asks Scarlet._

_"Just your backpack, Bubba," she replies, dumping her own dark blue bag of the few books she'd gotten. Sam did the same with his black one. Katie came back with five small used bottles of paint and what Scarlet assumed to be old makeup brushes. There was bright royal blue, dark red, light grey, black and white._

_"Are you gonna paint our faces or something?" Sam asks._

_"You don't need face paint. Sammy already looks like a clown," says Dean. The teen just came in and sat himself in Bobby's chair, kicking his feet up on the desk._

_"Shut up, jerk!"_

_"Bitch."_

_Scarlet rolls her eyes, "Idiots." She and Sam pick up their empty bags and bring them to the table. "We're gonna decorate our bags?" Scarlet asks her sister._

_Katie squirts a bit of each colour on a paper plate; a makeshift paint pallet. "Yep yep. Dean, you wanna paint with us?"_

_The teen crosses his arms and rolls his eyes, leaning back in the chair. "I'm fourteen, why wanna do something so dumb and babyish like art projects?" He scoffs._

_Scarlet furrowed her brows, painting a small white astrix on her bag __**( * )**__ satisfied with her version of a star. "You don't have to be so rude, Dean. She was just-"_

_"What're you doin' with your feet up there, boy?" Bobby says, interrupting to push Dean's dirty boots of the wood on his desk. Dean rolls his eyes again and trumps outside to watch his dad work on his car. Scarlet continues to use the small brush to pain grey, black, and white stars all over her bag. She liked the look of making her own little piece of space. Sam still stared at the pain and his plain black bag in wonder._

_"What're you gonna paint, Sammy?" she asks._

_"I don't..." Sam sighed. He's never thought as creatively as Scarlet. "I have no idea. What do you think I should paint?"_

_Scarlet purses her lips. "Hmm... What about your favorite super symbol?"_

_"Like Superman's logo thingy?"_

_Scarlet's strawberry blonde brows shoot up in excitement. "Yeah! But, like, make it you. Super-Sam! I'll do mine if you do yours," she reasoned._

_Sam smiled, picking up the other eye shadow brush and dipping it in red paint, then he strokes 'SS' on the bottom right of Scarlet's bag, then dipped it in black and drew circles in a target shape, running vertical lines out from the center. Sam then painted the diamond shape of superman's logo in the center of his bag, then dipped the brush back into red and finished with putting 'SS' in the outline. He leaned back to look and his work. "Spider-Scarlet and Super-Sam."_

_Scarlet smiled at her best friend, and they high fived. Katie looked on at the two, glad to give them a happy end to a crappy day._

**x**

_The Next Morning, 2008_

Searing pain and discomfort from her left bicep woke Scarlet up this morning at 6. She has just been attacked by a werewolf, so she's just glad she got to sleep safely last night at all. Ignoring the pain and following her thoughts of gratitude, Scarlet decides that she'd spend the early hours straightening her old room and do some tidying up in the Singer house. Both of which were both needed, as Scarlet discovers as she straightened out some papers along Bobby's desk, then smudged her finger in dust along the bookshelf. After an hour or so of cleaning, giving Bobby some more time to sleep in, she pulls out the neglected vacuum from the closet and does a job on those old rugs. She lit some incense as well- Damn, does Bobby smear this place with mud and whiskey?

Scarlet then went up back to her room and went through her old drawers, finding the last pieces of clothing she'd left here as a teenager. Some band tees and tanks, mostly, with the occasional printed top or one of Sam's flannels she always borrowed. All of her tops were either cut-up purposely (she hates high necklines- straining over her ever-resented large chest) or just so old that holes had found their way along the collar and hem of the shirt. Plenty of sweatpants and pajama bottoms- Scarlet really loved comfy clothes at home.

Of course she never wore those things out in the real world. Scarlet sighed in content as she kicked off her dark jeans and slid on her favorite pair of sweats, letting her grown-out maroon toenails peek through and leaving her heels covered. Maybe she'll have time to pain her nails while she's here. She took off her blood-covered Stones shirt and pulled on her favorite Green Day tank top. It had a little trouble getting over her bust, and didn't reach quite her pants, either; she's definitely not sixteen anymore. Scarlet shrugged, not paying much thought to how the curve of her stomach protruded out of her sweatpants from the inch uncovered space from her shirt or how her wide hips didn't align perfectly to her sides. She's at home, it's just Bobby and her. Besides, who does she have to be skinny for, anyway? She finds a clean black bandanna and covers her Frankenstein arm, then uses an old scarf to sling her arm.

Scarlet now trumps downstairs, finding herself in the kitchen at last, mixing her pancake recipe from scratch, tossing in a bit of cinnamon and a dash of vanilla extract as her signature. Scarlet loves to cook, bake- anything that gets her in a nice kitchen and puts a good warmth in her belly. As is she ever has time to cook, let alone bake (even if she did have access to a real kitchen, which she doesn't.) So being back home lets her free that baker's daughter withing her.

"I kissed a girl and I liked iiit, the taste of her cherry chapstick," she sings quietly. Scarlet sways her hips to the tune as she pours large amounts of batter onto the pan. "I kissed a girl just to try iiit, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it," Scarlet sang louder, getting into the catchy pop tune. Her eyes closed, finally feeling a bit comfortable, she dances around the kitchen and lets her beautiful voice come out of hiding. "It felt so wrong, it felt so-"

"Katy Perry? Really?" A deep voice says. Definitely not Bobby; Scarlet could recognize her best friend anywhere. She opens her eyes, a giant smile spreads across her face. Samn drops his bag and catches Scarlet in his arms, smiling into her curly hair.

"SAMMY! God it's been too long," Scarlet says into his shoulder. She slid out of his arms to look him over, stunned a bit by how grown-up he looks.

Sam does the same raising an eyebrow to her arm. "What's this?" he says. Before she can respond, he scoffs and tugs on her tank top. "If you still go from preppy-pop to punk rock in an instant, then nah. It hasn't been long enough you weirdo," he chuckles. Scarlet punches him lightly in the chest.

"Shut up," she giggles, then continues to sing the catchy tune in his face. "And my arm, I was just-"

"Scar?"

Scarlet was cut of again by another gruff voice. Sam turned to his brother as he approached the red-headed chef; flour was sprinkled on the grey of her shirt. Dean lifted a hand to brush some off her shoulder. Scarlet stood there, unable to make eye contact, but she knew better than to just stand there.

"Dean," she said, putting on a cheerful smile like the one she gave to Sam. He pulled her in for a tight hug, resisting the urge to whisper a friendlier greeting in her ear. He held her tight, enough to make it look awkward when Scarlet pulled away from him. When Dean realized this, his arm reached up to scratch the back of his neck uncomfortably, shooting a suspecting glance at his brother before speaking to Scarlet.

"So," he clears his throat. "What're you doin' back in South Dakota?"

Scarlet bit her lip, as she always does when she's anxious. "I just uh, drove in from Maine a few days ago." Dean nodded along with her story and Sam shot a curious glance between the two as Scarlet continued. "Been there a while, found a case in New York a few weeks ago, turned up a werewolf. I just tracked it all the way to Iowa, then chased it all through Minnesota. Anyways, I uh... caught the wolf last night and it put up quite'f'a fight," she gestured to the sling.

"How bad? Let me take a loot," Dean said immediately. He even dropped his bag and reached to untie the makeshift sling over her shoulder. Scarlet stepped back and gave him a knowing look. "I just wanna check that old man's handiwork," he joked, covering his intense concern. "Make sure he didn't screw you up."

Both Scarlet and Sam gave him a weary look on that one. Damn, Dean was gonna have to get himself together if Scarlet was here. He hadn't seen her since the first two weeks he was out of Hell. Of course, Dean was just going to avoid knowing sooner that later Scarlet would corner him and force him to speak.

"Yeah, sure Dean." Scarlet said to the older Winchester, then gave him a loos saying they'd talk _now_ and he's not going anywhere. Dean smiled inwardly- he knew her so well. "Sam, you wanna go put your bags in our room? Bobby's still got our bunkbeds in there." Sam smiles at his friend and shakes his head to himself, grabbing his brother's bag as well.

"I'm assuming Dean's bed is still there too?" Sam asks from the stairs. Scarlet nods and Sam disappears down the hall.

Scarlet looks back at Dean walking back into the kitchen, her jaw clenched, and hops onto the counter. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

Dean unties the knot of her sling, carefully removing the bandanna she's wrapped around her wound. "Very funny," he states. Scarlet softens her gaze, looking Dean's eyes apologetically.

"Sorry. Too soon."

Dean shrugs as his fingers gently prodded the skin around her stitching. "D'you have coconut oil?" he asks, avoiding her stare. He wraps her arm back up, even fixing her sling. "It would quicken the healing and your skin needs-"

"Dean. We need to talk about Maine. What you went through... Why'd you come to me? And what's up with leaving me without a _word_ after spending your two weeks of recovery from _Hell_ in my bed? And is this Castiel guy really an _angel_? Have you-"

"Scarlet Orion Gordon." He addresses her loudly. She's shocked into silencing her intensifying questions. His mind is pulled into the intense pool of blues and sea foam green of her orbs, mindlessly closing the space between them until he's standing between her legs, inches from her face. He can feel her breath hitch and see her eyes darting down after his intense stare.

"Dean, you can't- we can't-"

"Who says," he says gruffly. Dean's hands find their way to her hips, circling with his thumbs and grabbing at her soft exposed flesh. His head moves to her neck, inhaling her jasmine scent and whispering in her hair. "I need this, Scar. I need you."

Scarlet lifts her working arm to his shoulder, intending to push him away but wraps it around his neck when he places a tender kiss just below her ear. "You _need_ to talk to me about it..." she sighs. He starts moving rougher, hungrier open mouthed kisses down her neck, making Scarlet tilt her head back. "Sammy's here... What're we supposed to... tell him?"

"Sam doesn't need to know," Dean says, moving his hand to the curve of Scarlet's back and roughly pulling her to the edge of the counter. Scarlet wraps her thighs around Dean's waist to keep from falling off the counter, finally giving in to his touch. She moves her hand to the base of his neck, bringing his face back to level with hers. Their eyes met quickly before Scarlet closes the space between them, smashing her soft lips again his.

* * *

><p>AN: Part II of the prologue will come sooner with reviews! Thank you .xx


	2. Prologue II

**A/N: Here's the second part of the ologue! Next chapter will be caught up to season 10, finally :) yay**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**_

* * *

><p><em>May, 2010<em>

Dean drives along the gravel road tensely, Scarlet biting her fingernail next to him and fussing with her waist-length, curly deep auburn hair. She always told him it was a bitch. She takes a glance in the rear view mirror to see Castiel mixing various substances, including Holy Oil, into a bomb.

"Got a Holy Molotov Cocktail going, don't'cha Cas?" she says to him, earning a til of the head.

"Yes, I am. How did you know that's what this was?" Castiel replies, gesturing to the temporary container of a plastic bottle.

"I'm half British, my dad was Irish. Done lots of studying on history, wars, blah blah blah. Those types of bombs were-"

"Can we cut the chit chat? We're about to convince Sam to throw himself into the pit," Dean grunts. Castiel, for once, shuts up and Scarlet turns her eyes back on the road, putting her hand on Dean's thigh with a squeeze.

"Well. I think it's better if we made separate entrances to this dangerous scene. Bye," says Castiel. Scarlet checks the rear view and- yep, he's gone.

Dean slows a bit when he comes to the field, clearly seeing Sam and Adam's figures far off in the middle. "Let's do this," he grunts to Scarlet. She nods and they slowly approach the two angels, Dean revving his baby's engine before stopping and Scarlet smoothly climb out of the car.

"Hiya, boys." She looks between the two; they seem tense. "Sorry, are we interrupting something?"

Dean steps out, stepping in front of Scarlet and eyes Sam. "Hey. We need to talk," he says casually.

"Dean, even for you... this is a whole new mountain of stupid," says Lucifer.

"I'm not talkin' to you."

Michael steps forward, "You're no longer the vessel, Dean. You've got no right to be here. And Miss Scarlet Gordon- you just tag along for the ride? You're putting yourself in serious danger. What a stupid girl."

"Don't talk to me like I'm some weak little kid," Scarlet snaps.

"She'll kick your ass, dude," Dean mutters before finishing louder. "I'm here, aren't I? Protecting her."

"I can protect myself, Dean!" She whispers harshly.

"Not now, Scar," he mutters to her. "Adam, if you're in there somewhere I am so sorry," Dean says to Michael.

"Adam isn't home right now," he drawls back.

"Well then you're not on my list, buttercup. But right now I need five minutes with him," Dean nods to Lucifer.

Michael's anger level rises. "You little maggot, you're no longer a part of this story!"

"Hey, assbutt!" Castiel appears and throws the Holy Oil bomb at Michael, igniting him in flames until his screams distinguish and Adam's body disappears. Dean uncurls from his protective stance covering Scarlet and the three left standing uncover their eyes to look at the mischievous angel. Scarlet sees Bobby and runs over to him, he hugs her tight.

"Assbutt?" Dean questions Castiel.

"He'll be back. And upset. But you got your five minutes," he replies.

Lucifer steps forward. "Castiel, did you just Molotov my brother... with Holy Fire?"

"Uhh...No, I-"

"No one dicks with Michael but me," Lucifer growls. He then snaps his fingers, and Castiel is blown to bits, spewing all over Bobby and Scarlet. Dean looks on at his girlfriend and Bobby as Scarlet chokes back a sob and wipes blood from her eyes.

"Sam, can you hear me?" Dean asks Lucifer. The evil angel trapped in the young Winchester's body steps closer to Dean as he answers.

"You know, I tried to be nice. For Sammy's sake. But you... were such a pain in my ass." Lucifer then grabs Dean by the throat and throws him back into the front of the Impala. Outrages, Bobby shoots Lucifer in the back, but the angel just turns to him. Scarlet pulls out her pistol and lets out three more, but he still stands, shooting a glance back at Dean who gives a questioning look to Bobby and Scarlet. They both shrug, and before Dean can process Lucifer lifts his hands and snaps both their necks at once.

"NO!" Dean cries out in agony.

"Yes," Lucifer harshly replies. He grabs Dean forcefully and pulls him off the car, punching him in the face. Dean wipes the dripping blood from his mouth and looks up to Lucifer.

"Sammy? Are you in there?" he asks with a pleading tone.

"Oh, he's in here alright." Another punch. Dean's on his knees. "And he's gonna feel the snap of your bones." A knee in the throat, and Dean's on the ground. "Every single one. We're gonna take our time."

Lucifer pulls Dean up and against the car door by his collar, taking his anger out on Dean's face, as Dean lets out grunts of pain. Lucifer pauses and Dean takes the chance to speak to Sam again.

"Sam, it's- it's okay I-I'm here. It's okay... I'm not gonna leave you," he says. Lucifer continues his beating.

"I'm not gonna leave you!" Dean chokes out again. Lucifer lets out a low growl as he pulls his arm back for another throw, but something in the car catches his- or rather Sam's- eye. A plastic army man. This triggers years of memories with Dean and the Impala, just a few weeks ago he making Dean promise to move on with Scarlet if anything bad happened. Scarlet... He was arguing over army men being better that superheroes action figures with Scarlet, right in the back of the Impala when she shoved that army guy into the side of the door. Sam is brought back, and he jumps back from his barely conscious brother, taking in ragged breaths.

"It's okay, Dean. It's gonna be okay," says Sam. "I've got him."

Before Sam looses his hold on Lucifer, he opens the cage with the Horsemen's rings and chanting, The ground falls into a black hold all around and beneath the Horsemen's key, and Sam looks at his brother when suddenly Michael reappears.

"Sam! It's not gonna end this way! Step back!" Michael yells over he vacuuming sound of the cage.

"You're gonna have to make me!"

"I have to fight my brother, Sam! Here and now! It's my destiny," argues Michael.

Sam takes a breath, closing his eyes and outstretching his arms, and falls back. Michael rushes to him, grabbing onto his shirt, but Sam pulls on Michael's arm, pulling him down into the cage with him.

Dean watches on from the ground next to his car. His nose broken, an eye swollen shut, cuts and bruises and blood take over his face. Suddenly he realized all he has lost in this last hour. What is he going to do?

After who knows how long of Dean curled over Scarlet's body, tears streaked their way through the dried blood on his face, Castiel appears standing next to him. Dean looks up at his previously deceased friend in disbelief.

"Cas, you're alive?"

"I'm better than that," he replies. The angel touches his head and heals him completely of his injuries. Dean stands and takes in the heavenly glow Castiel seems to have.

"Cas are you God?"

"That's a nice compliment," Castiel replies. "But no. Although I do believe he brought me back... New and improved."

Castiel and dean share a look, and Dean looks pleadingly at the body of the woman he loves. Castiel kneels down, touching her head and filling her with his healing light. Scarlet slowly sits up, disoriented, before Dean is on the ground with her, burying his tear-stained face into her neck. Scarlet realizes what's just happened and cries into Dean's shoulder, holding on to him as though her life depended on it. After a minute she pulled away, looking to the angel before her eyes landed on Bobby, who Castiel had heeled during her awakening. The two newly living family reunited, and Dean turned over the Horsemen's key in his hand.

Soon the three were driving away in the Impala.

"So what're you guys gonna do now?" Asks Scarlet from the passenger seat.

"Return to heaven I suppose," Castiel replies.

"Heaven?" Dean chips.

"With Michael in the cage I bet it's total anarchy up there."

Dean turns his eyes back to the road. "So, what? You're the new sheriff in town?"

Castiel smirks. "I like that. Yeah, I suppose I am."

Scarlet scoffs. "You're really gonna go back up there?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

She turns in the seat to look back at him. "Basically heaven screws you over, and now God's given you a new pair of wings and you're his bitch again? I think you just want to fall back into conformity."

"I don't know what God wants," Castiel defends. "I don't know if he'll even return I just- It seems like the right thing to do."

Dean butts in. "Well if you do see him tell him I'm coming for him next."

Castiel looks at Dean. "You're angry."

"That's an understatement," mutters Scarlet.

"He helped. Maybe even more than we realize-" .

"Well that's easy for you to say," Dean spits. "He brought you back. But what about Sam? What about me, huh?" His voice rises. "Where's my _grand prize_? All I got is my girlfriend _dead_ for an hour and my brother _in a hole!_"

Scarlet steals a look at Dean, feeling guilty for making that _stupid_ move and put him through having her killed, too.

Castiel takes a breath. "You got what you wanted, Dean. No paradise, no hell. Just more of the same." Castiel leans forward and speaks between the two in the front, asking them the question at hand. "I mean it- what would you rather have; peace or freedom?"

Scarlet leans her head against the seat, turning her head to look at her great angel companion.

"You suck at goodbyes, man." Dean says. Scarlet gave Castiel a sad smile before leaning in to kiss his cheek. When she opened her eyes, he was gone.

"Bye, Cas."

**x**

Dean and Scarlet pull up in the Singer salvage yard an hour before Bobby. They packed up all their things that were in the house, cleared out the Impala, and set everything next to their sides. Dean shoves his hands in his pockets, Scarlet leaning back on him as Bobby pulls up and gets out of his truck.

"So... what are you idjits gonna do now?" he asks lightheartedly. He knows this is a goodbye.

Scarlet sighs. "Dean wants to leave..." Bobby gives her a questioning look, urging her to elaborate. "Go to England. Visit the family's graves... See my relatives."

Bobby looks surprised by this and turns to Dean.

"I need to get out of this country, Bobby," Dean says. "I think it's only fair to go to the closest place one of us can call home."

Bobby nods and helps them put their stuff into his trunk. He drives them to the nearest airport, seeing the two all the way to their gate. Bobby steps forward, looking at his shoes before meeting Scarlet's dark ocean colored eyes in front of the terminal. "You call me when you get there, girl." Scarlet nods with a knot in her throat as he pull her into his arms. When they separate Dean and Bobby share an embrace, and promises are made of a visit. The two take one last look at Bobby before boarding their plane, hands clasped tight.

**x**

He watches the exchange two terminals over, waiting until Bobby leaves to go up to the window and watch the plane take off. He's happy for them- they're moving on just like he told them to. Sam turns away and walks out of the airport, a bittersweet feeling deep in his heart.

* * *

><p><em>March, 2011<em>

Dean kicks the front door of the Singer house open, carrying large bags in both of his hands. "BOBBY! IT'S DEAN AND SCAR- WE'RE MOVIN' IN, OKAY? THANKS!"

Scarlet laughs at Dean, following behind him with more bags of her things. She follows Dean upstairs, landing in their old shared bedroom. Bobby still hasn't come up; he's probably in the yard workin' on a car. Or maybe he heard them and decided not to say anything- he _is_ probably pissed. Neither of them have talked to Bobby in over six months. They didn't mean for it to happen, things just got so... crazy in England.

"Let's take the bunk beds out first," Dean says. His hands on his hips, he surveys the rest of the room and Scarlet justs look on at him. She loves to see him this way, all focused and determined. Dean feels the stare on him and turns to Scarlet, moving his hands from his waist to hers. "Then we'll break in the room."

Scarlet smirks as she wraps her arms around his neck, mumbling so close to his lips. "Sounds good." Dean moves closer, just about to lock her lips with his, when Bobby stomps in.

"God, you had to come _here_ to do that?"

Scarlet pushes off of Dean and lunges into Bobby's arms as he rolls his eyes and pats her back. "Bobby," she pulls away, giving him a large grin.

"Hey Bobby," says Dean, moving in for a quick embrace.

Bobby looks between the two and their bags in the room. "So, you leave the country and I don't hear from you in half the year you' been gone? An' you dye and shop off your hair?"

Scarlet runs her hair through her sun-kissed hair, now a lighter shade of auburn. The curls have loosened with the loss of length, now just reaching the top of her breasts. "Was gonna happen sooner or later, Pops. Long hair was a bitch. And we're really sorry 'bout that, things just got..."

"Eventful," Dean finishes. "Eastbourne was great, though. You'd've loved it there."

Bobby raises a brow. "Oh, would I?"

Dean grabs the power drill he's brought in and starts unscrewing the bunkbeds. "Yeah, you would."

Scarlet goes to help Dean in lifting off the top bunk and says, "Not only was it great to meet my couple of aunts and great uncle..."

"There were a _shitload_ of cases there. Good ol' fashion hunts, Bobby. No angels or demons or any of that business," finishes Dean. Bobby finally steps in and took the bottom frame along behind Scarlet and Dean who were moving the top bunk out of the room and into the unused guest room.

"You guys were huntin' there? In _England_?"

Scarlet chuckles and rolls her eyes. "You say that like he told you we were helping Santa at his workshop in the North Pole. Yes, Bobby, we kept hunting."

"Among other things," mutters Dean. Scarlet shoots Dean a glare when the three head back into the room, now with just the queen bed and their bags.

"I need a beer," Bobby sighs. The other two nod and follow Bobby downstairs into the kitchen. Dean immediately sits at the table, kicking his feet up and crossing them on the table. Bobby grabs a beer and sits across from Dean, Scarlet handing a drink to Dean and leaning against the fridge with her own.

"So what's the deal with you two? Stay here 'till you find another hunt and then you're out another half a year?" Bobby asks the two. Scarlet and Dean share a look, like they don't want to tell Bobby their plans. The older man sets his beer down on the table and addresses the elephant in the room. "Okay, what're you two hidin' from me? Did ya hide away one of Scarlet's cousins or somethin'?"

Dean shrugs, and Scarlet picks at her nails. "I dunno what you're talkin' about," Dean says, taking a sip of his beer. But Bobby didn't drop it there- he saw something glint on Dean's hand. Was that...

"You got MARRIED?!"

Dean spits up his beer, setting in on the table and nearly choking as Scarlet comes to pat his back. She looks at Bobby in confusion "What? How did you-"

"The damn diamonds on your finger sure helped me figure it out," Bobby drawled, glaring at Dean. Finally ending his coughing fit, Dean sits up and twirls the silver ring on his left finger.

"Yeah, we probably should've thought of that," he says, mostly to Scarlet. She plays with her ring, too, subconsciously.

Scarlet sighs. "No, Dean. We probably should've just told him."

"I couldn't do that!" Dean exclaims. Bobby gives Dean a hard stare as Scarlet asks them why.

**x**

_January 11, 2001_

_Dean lays under the Gordons' '69 Camaro in the freezing cold. It had still been laying in Bobby Singer's salvage yard, completely beaten by the crash it endured over a year ago. Dean knew Katie was going to hand over the keys to Scarlet for her eighteenth birthday, and he knew just how much the car meant to the both of them. After the crash, Scarlet couldn't even look at the thing and demanded it was left far out in the yard so she didn't have to look at it. And every day since, Dean's gone out there with his toolbox and worked on that car. He'd be damned if he didn't get this car finished by tomorrow._

_Dean rolls out from under the car when he hears two sets of footsteps approach him. He stands up to see his father and Bobby, both rubbing their hands to keep warm._

_"What are you doing out here, Dean? It's almost below freezing," says John. Dean pushes his dirty hands into his pocket and shrugs._

_Bobby takes a look at the car he was working on, slowly but surely recognizing the beat-up baby blue paint. "He's fixin' up the Camaro, John. Don't you see?"_

_John sees the car and looks from Bobby to Dean. "Perfect. Just what I wanted to talk to you about," he says, putting a hand on his son's shoulder and walking him through the lot. Bobby stayed close, knowing what was coming._

_"What is it?" asked Dean._

_"Scarlet Gordon," John said. Dean gave him a confused look but Bobby stepped in before he could ask any questions._

_"Scarlet's turnin' eighteen tomorrow," Bobby told him. As if Dean hadn't already known. "Which means all the googly-eyes and droolin' over her can become something more to you."_

_Dean's jaw tightens although his cheeks flush into a rosy tone. He keeps his mouth shut and let the older men talk._

_"Dean, I knew the Gordon's before you were born," John says. "They were incredible hunters and the closest friends I had since I got into this business. I promised them I'd look after their daughters as they went on that suicide mission. But after Katie... I just don't want to risk Scarlet getting hurt. That includes by you."_

_"Especially now," Bobby adds. "Because with all her teenage hormones and whatnot, she's gonna be lookin' at everything different. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if she made a move on Sam. But you, Dean...You've looked after her since she was a little girl. Not in the_ _way__ you looks after Sam but... I think we can all see how much you care for her. You're gonna be twenty-two in just a few weeks, Dean. She's eighteen. That bein' said, I think you get the message."_

_The three men finally arrived back at the house, Dean silently going over everything they've told him in his head. "I understand," he says. They nod off and head inside, Dean letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Though he respects both his father and Bobby, Dean wasn't going to let up everything he'd been doing this past year. When they were asleep, he'd go back out and finish the pain on the Camaro. Scarlet was going to get her present no matter the circumstance._

**x**

"So, you're tellin me we couldn't tell my surrogate father about us getting married, all because of some promise you made when you were just old enough to drink?" Scarlet asked. Dean shrugged his shoulders. "God, that's such a... a _Winchester_ thing to do."

"You're a Winchester," Dean smirked. Scarlet rolled her eyes and sat down on Dean's lap, drinking down her beer. "So, Bobby," Dean started. "We figured we could stay here until we find our own pla-"

Dean stopped when there was a knock on the door. Scarlet got off of his lap to go answer, Bobby and Dean still talking in the kitchen. But what Scarlet didn't expect was to see her dead best friend at the doorstep. She dropped her glass in surprise, the crash noise sending Dean in worry. Scarlet just stood there, jaw slightly ajar at Sam standing at the door, when Dean comes in and does the same.

"Wow. I expected a hug, maybe some holy water in the face or something," Sam joked. Scarlet just grabbed onto Dean's sleeve, almost scared of what "Sam" might be. Same saw his friend and brother were freaked, so he flipped out his silver switchblade. "Here," he said before slicing into his arm with the knife. He stepped in, right past Scarlet and Dean, and grabbed the flask of hold water on Bobby's deak, pouring in a bit of salt, then drank the entire flask. He made a bit of a face from the salty water, but other than that- he was fine.

Dean let go on Scarlet, walking towards him until he landed in Sam's arms, happy that his brother is back. Scarlet hugged herself into Sam's chest when Dean was done, Sam kissing her on her head lovingly.

And that proves it- this is Sam Winchester, back from the pit.

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks and love ya guys :) .xx


	3. Married to Deanmon

**A/N: Hello my wonderful readers! I'm gonna do a quick little part of just Sam's reactions from the previous changes revealed, then the first take at the story, starting with season 10's "Soul Survivors." From now on, the story will be in Scarlet's point of view. Let me know what you think!**

**P.S. There's a link to Scarlet & Dean's rings/wedding attire on my profile. There you can see there's little encryptions on the inside of the silver band, which are just supposed to be wards off angels & demons. **Karen Gillan is my view of Scarlet, with another 10 pounds of curves. **Just follow my polyvore link and you'll find everything there ! :)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Supernatural.**_

* * *

><p>Sammy's back. My Super Sam. God, I missed him. Finally I let go of him, stepping back to just... Well, look at him. Then Dean comes around to my other side, sneakily pulling the ring off my finger.<p>

"So, what've you guys been up to?" Sam asks casually. Dean slips both our rings in his back pocket, and I clear my throat.

"Seriously, Sammy? You miraculously come back from Lucifer's Cage and your asking us what we've been up to?"

"You go first." He demands. "Remember what you told me when you picked me up from Stanford?" Sam's brows rise at me suspectingly. I scratch my forearm nervously. "C'mon, red. You can't be surprised I'm curious, and you promised."

Dean looks from me to Sam. "Will one of you just tell me what the hell you're talkin' about?"

I look at Dean before patting his ass over the pocket with our rings. Then, I turn back to Sam, keeping the promise I made him years ago.

**x**

_Stanford University, 2005_

_After Dean's little speech to Sam, "Saving people, hunting things. The family business," I get Sam alone to myself. After these years without him, I know I've got to spill about what's going on with Dean and I._

_"So what's going on, red? I mean besides the obvious," he starts._

_I bite my lip before taking in a sharp breath. "Dnanislptegthr."_

_"What? Oh god, it's something bad, isn't it?" Sam asks. "You always do that weird, talking-fast-mumble-y-thing when you don't wanna tell me bad news."_

_I sigh. God, he knows me too well. "Dean and I slept together. There."_

_Sam's whole face went red and his eyes were as wide as gumballs. "You... ew! God, Scarlet! How co- Why would yo- GROSS!"_

_I had to bury down the part of me that wanted to laugh and tease him, because I know this must be difficult to hear. His best friend and his brother are... whatever we are. I try to approach him for comfort, but he swats me away._

_Finally, after calming himself down, he rubs his head and speaks to me. "How many times?"_

_"We... I-"_

_"How. Many. Times. God, are you guys a.. a couple now or something?" He spits._

_I take in a breath, biting my lip raw. "It's not like that, Sammy. It's just... It got so lonely for him after you left," But more for me. I lost my best friend. "-and I was there, and we started hunting together, and sharing hotel rooms and... It was so lonely without you, Sam."_

_"Don't make this about me," he says lowly. My gaze is stuck studying the old brown leather Doc Martins on my feet. _

_"Out of anyone on this whole planet-" he says, stopping to lift my head to meet his eyes. "You could get anyone, Scarlet. Look at you."_

_"Sam, stop-"_

_He drops his hand from my chin. "No, you stop. You could have _anyone_, and you choose my ass of a brother?"_

_I don't know what to say to him. It feels... Before any of this, when it was just Dean and I and occasionally John, me and Dean just... felt right. And of course I thought about Sam; how uncomfortable it would be for him. But being with Dean took some of my internal pain away, the pain that turned so bad I had to... never mind. _

_"He keeps the dark thoughts away, Sam," I tell him quietly. "He helps. He was there when you couldn't be."_

_Sam's look turns from anger to sympathy. I immediately feel bad for telling him that, but I know it's the only way he'll understand._

_"He knows about... that?" Sam asks me, lowering his gaze to my thighs._

_I sigh and look back up at Sam, tears threatening to drop from pools in my eyes. "I'm so much better, Sam. First I had you, and of course you're my best friend, and I love you. But when Dean found out... it was different. He's different. I need you to be okay with this," I plead to him. "Please, Sammy. Just be okay with this."_

_Sam runs his hand through his hair, finally stepping closer to me. "Okay. I'm okay with it. Just... promise me something?"_

_"Of course, Sam. Anything."_

_He pulls me into a hug, muttering above my head. "Stay better. Don't slip. And tell me if you think you will, Scarlet. And one more thing," he pulls away, brushing the stupid tears from my face. "You're my best friend, and you can talk to me about anything, but don't _ever_ talk to me about Dean like... _that_."_

_I laugh, breaking the intensity. "Alright, Sammy."_

_"But," he starts. "Give me a heads up if or when you guys become... I don't know, something more than the... the..."_

_"Frickle-frackle?" I say. Now it's Sam laughing, since I used our 10-year-old term for sex. _

_"Yeah, that. Tell me if it's more than you guys just doing the frickle-frackle. Promise?" he holds out his pinky finger, and I lock mine with his. _

_"Promise."_

**x**

"So," I tell Dean. (I've just given him a brief on that night at Stanford.) "We have to tell him. No stalling like with Bobby, just..." I stop my sentence and try to get into Dean's back pocket, but he struggles, making it impossible for me to reach the rings.

Dean grumbles, pulling away from me, "No! Scar, stop!"

"No, you stop!" I shout back. Finally Sam steps in and hold Dean's shoulders back so I can grab the rings. I jam his onto his thick finger before putting mine on. Sam lets Dean go, not really paying attention to what I just did.

"Stop harassing my brother and just spit it out, Scarlet!" Sam rubs his wrists where where Dean was griping him and clears his throat. Sam Sees dean fold his hands behind his back and I twidle with the ring on my finger. Sam just Smirks, letting out a scoff. "What, you got matching rings or something?"

Dean and I eye him and I raise my brows. "Seriously? You can't-"

"Holy shit." Sam says.

Dean scratched the back of his neck and locks eyes with his brother. "Yeah, so we got married. How did you get out of the cage?"

Sam rubs his jaw. "Scarlet, wow... you're my sister-in-law." He makes a processing face. "Scarlet, Dean. Married. Wow."

"Yeah, we've got that covered," Dean huffs. "Now you need to spill abou-"

Dean's sentence is cut with the thrust of Sam's fist to Dean's jaw. I push myself between them. "Hey! What the hell, Sammy?"

Dean looks up, rubbing the left side of his face. "Yeah, Sam! What the-"

And again Dean's cut off, but this time with Sam pushing his way past me and into his brother and gives him a bear hug. What is up with this guy? Throwing punches, then hugging the- ope. Okay. Now he's hugging me.

"Sam, what're you-"

Sam pulls back. "Sorry, I've been wanting to punch him since you told me about the two of you. But I'm happy for you now!"

Dean comes to my side, stretching his jaw. "Okay, I guess I deserved that. But how are you-"

"How did you get out of the cage, Sam?" I finish.

Sam sighs and stuffs his hands in his pockets. "Well, what I remember is us at that field and jumping into the pit. Then I woke up on that field."

"When was this?" Dean asks.

"About... about a year ago."

Now it's me holding Dean back as he lunges towards his brother, yelling.

"You've been back this whole time?! And you didn't bother to come find us, tell me you're alive? I thought you were dead, Sam!"

"You were happy. The both of you. I knew you'd be happier in England and I just thought it was best for yo-"

"What was best for us?" I spit. I finally get Dean pulled back calmly and I walk closer to Sam, prodding his chest with my finger. "What was best for us is to have you."

"You could've been my best man," Dean mutters.

"Or my maid of honor," I say. That seems to lighten the mood, Dean hiding a smile as he cracks a smart one.

"You sure could've rocked that lavender dress, Samantha."

Sam laughs. "Shut up, Jerk."

Dean lets his smile shine, releasing some of the tension in his face. "Bitch."

"Idiots." I smile too.

**X**

_Late October, 2014_

I pace around the bunker, just outside the dungeon. Yes, the dungeon which I would think to be totally rad if my demonic husband was in there strapped to a chair. I just can't believe he's really... a demon. A demon! Seriously! And the things he's been saying... I can't even bring myself to think of him as Dean anymore. Right, that's not Dean; that's... that's Deanmon. Perfect.

"Scarlet."

I turn my head to Sam so fast a curl lodges itself to my chap stick. "Yeah?" I sputter out, detaching the reddish piece of hair from my lip.

"We have to get to the hospital, find a priest to bless donor blood," he says. Sam's searching around for the keys to my Camaro. Neither of us has been able to drive the Impala since Deanmon left with Crowley.

"I know he can't have your blood, but..." I start. But then Sam looks up a me with his puppy eyes and I feel too bad to finish my thought. "Alright, let's go."

I was picked to go in as the doctor "with a patient whose religious beliefs sanctifies blood donation only if the blood is blessed." Pretty good cover, right? I didn't even have the stamina to come up with it myself. Sam just told me the script and I went it, got the blood and blessing, no problem. I thanked the priest before I left and when I slid in the car with the cooler, Sam gave me a small smile.

The rest of the drive was silent. Sam and I have been through such hell together, there really isn't anything left to be said. So we got back to the bunker, and when I walked into the dungeon Deanmon just smirked.

"Hi, Scar. Sexy nurse? That's really hot, even for a slut like you," he spat. I cringed and went to the table to set up some needles, Sam following in behind me with the blood cooler. Deanmon groaned. "Really?"

"Shut up, man. She's your wife, and even though you're a... a demon, you need to stop being such an asshole," Sam sighed. I looked at him gratefully. "And yeah, really. For whatever it's worth, this is her blood."

"Sam, I know you think you can fix me, but did it ever occur to you that maybe I don't want to be fixed? Just let me live my life, and I won't bother either of you again. Why do you even care?"

My head whips around to him, jaw tight. "Why do I-?!" but I stop myself, taking a breath and turn back around. Sam immediately starts his chanting but Deanmon talks over him.

"I'm not just gonna sit here like Crowley, weeping while you shoot me up- fuck that! I don't want this!"

Sam finishes his chanting and turns around. "Yeah, I pretty much figured that out."

"You don't even know if this will work," Deanmon continues. "I've got a lot more in me than demon juice."

"Mark of Cain, got it," Sam sighs. I can tell this is really taking a toll on him. I wonder where Cas is.. I shake away the thought and hand Sam a loaded needle. "Buckle up."

"C'mon, Sammy. You know I hate shots."

He ignores Dean. "I hate demons." Sam throws holy water on him before injecting my blood in his forearm, just near the Mark of Cain. Dean flashes his black eyes, reminding both of us that he's not Dean. He's Deanmon, letting out a growl and struggling in his seat.

"There's gonna be a lot more of those coming, and you could make it so much easier on yourself," I tell him. But his face contorts and he continues to growl, now sounding like an animal-like roar. It scares me and I back up into Sam, and when my shoulder brushes his side he pushes me out of the dungeon.

I block out the talk coming from the dungeon, after I hear Deanmon spit out how hunting is a piece of crap or something. I pull out my phone and call Cas.

_"Scarlet."_

"Cas, you still coming?"

He sighs. _"I'm a few hours away. How is the treatment going?"_

"Look, it's not like it was with Crowley. He's... he's in pain, bad pain. Like he's barely holding on." I take a breath. "Cas, what if... what if it's killing him?

_"It might be."_

I run my hand through my hair, hearing Dean growl more at Sam behind the door. "So... should we stop?"

_"And do what? __He's not possessed so an exorcism is out of the question, the ritual of purified blood is the only treatment I know."_

"Did you not hear what I just said, Cas? Sam could be in there killing his brother!"

_"That's not his brother in there right now. That is not your husband, Scarlet. And if this doesn't plan out the way we hoped, you or Sam has to be ready-"_

"To kill Dean," I finish.

_"I'll be there as soon as I can."_

"I'll leave the front unlocked for you, just..." I'm interrupted when Sam opens the door and pulls me in. "Hurry," I hang up the phone sliding it into my pocket before Sam pulls my attention to Deanmon, who's unconscious in his chair. I run over and pull is head up into my hands.

"Hey, hey! Dean, come on back to me. Come on, Dean!" I slap his face until he slowly comes to. "You okay?"

"If you consider drowning in your own sweat and your blood boiling okay," he groans.

I runs my hand through my hair and Sam steps in for me.

"I can't stop this," he says.

Deanmon lifts his head. "Yeah, you can. You just stop! There's no point to try and bring your brother back now."

"I _will_ bring him back!"

Deanmon chuckles. "Well your guilt-ridden, weight-of-the-world bro has been MIA for quite some time now. And I love the new model- Lean Mean Dean."

I rub my temples, then look up at him and strike Deamnon with a sharp look. "Right."

He smiles at me, tilting his head a bit. "You noticed how I tried to get as far away from you as possible? Away from your bitching and clinging to me... I chose the King of Hell over you! And, God, Sammy... your whining and complaining! Maybe I was just tired of babysitting you... Or yankin' your lame ass out of the fire since- well, forever. Or- Or maybe because of the fact my mother would still be _alive_ if it wasn't for you. Your very _existence_ sucked the life out of my life!"

I hid my shock and Sam just looked back at him with a sad smile. "This isn't my brother talking."

"You never had a brother! Just an excuse for not manning up. Well I quit!"

"No, no you don't. You don't get to quit. We don't get to _quit_ in this family. This family, the one you've brought you _wife_ into, who you _love_... This family is _all_ we've ever had!"

Deanmon laughs. "Well then we had nothing!"

Sam lowers his glare. "Would you say that to Dad?"

Dean widens his eyes, looking to me like I was in on his own sick joke. I stayed quiet, watching on the brothers rant and just trying to be here for Sam.

"Oh, now there's a prize! There's a man brainwashed us into _wasting our lives_ fighting his losing battle."

Sam goes to load up another needle.

"Oh!" Deanmon exclaims. "Oooh, is this you manning up?"

Sam goes for his brother, but I stop him and take the needle, striding toward Deanmon. "No. This is me, dragging my husband's ass out of the deep, dark pit of despair." I stab the needle into his arm, not even wincing at the yells of pain he projects in my ear as I stride out of the dungeon. Sam follows behind, easily catching up to my jog with his long ass legs.

"Scarlet," he urges me. I run into Dean's room... our room in the bunker. We found the master and took over before Sam could even get dibs. I stop when I hit the doorway, slowly walking around the room. I hadn't touched it since Dean left- I've been sleeping in one of the guest rooms. Our bed is still disheveled from the morning before, and I can see an Asian porn mag peeking out from under the mattress. I stifle a giggle at the ripped underwear on the ground. Dean was always rough.

But then I sit on the edge of his side of the bed, and in the drawer of his nightstand there're photos. Of his mom, his parents, one I took just a few years ago of Sam and Dean drinking bear and laughing. Then there's a pic of Sam, Dean, Katie and I around my Camaro with Bobby; Sam and I were only about 14. There's even one of Dean and I in my parents' 1965 Land Rover, kissing. The photo's taken from behind the car so you can see the cans tied to the rear and "JUST GOT HITCHED" painted in white over the glossy black of the car.

I feel tears down my neck and the bed sink next to me. Immediately and lean into Sam's side, clutching him tightly. He pulls us down onto the bed and I curl myself into his side, choking out unwanted sobs. This needs to work. I need him back. I need my Dean back!

"Shhh," Sam coos. "I know. I know, little red. I'm here."

I lift my arm from clutching his waist and wipe at my eyes, slowing the waterworks with sniffles and slow breaths. "I need him back, Sammy," I manage to say.

I feel a couple of tears drip onto my head. "Me too, red. Me too." He pulls away a bit and I lift my head to meet his eyes. "Now let's go finish this." I nod and he kisses my head before we get up and walk back to the dungeon.

But both of us are shocked when the chair's empty- Deanmon's escaped. I go to grab the demon blade but Sam's already got it, signaling me to follow behind him and to stay quiet.

Sam finds a set of keys and we head towards the main power room. Deanmon yells out to Sam, taunting him. I shake it off, and so does Sam. We turn on the emergency alarms for the bunker, but it just makes Deanmon more taunting.

"Alright Sam, lock the place down," we hear. "Doors won't open; I get it. Here's the thing, I don't wanna leave. Not 'till I find you."

Sam directs me out, creeping around more corners when we hear Deanmon yell again.

"Sammy! You know, you're just makin' it worse for yourself. By the way, you can blame yourselves for my escape. With all of Miss Sexy Nurse's human blood pumpin' through my veins, the less demon I am. Less demon I am, less the cuffs work. And the devil's trap? A for effort, but I walked across it."

He quiets down, and then suddenly the alarm's off. Shit, he's close! Jesus, all the rooms and secret doors in this place (which reminds me of Scooby Doo) I'd thought he'd never find us. Sammy and I race to another door, locking it closed behind us with Sam holding the demon knife out in front of him. I hear the most familiar sound of Dean's boots coming closer to us, and lean in to Sam.

"Sam, I think-"

"Ooh, so this is your big move?" Deanmon taunts from outside. Sam's breaths are turning as ragged and uneven as mine.

"Dean, we're so close," Sam pleads.

I lean closer to the door. "C'mon, Dean. I know you're still in there."

"Just let me finish the treatments," Sam finishes. Silence on the other end. "Dean?"

I'm thrown back from the impact on the door, wood splinters flying at me. Sam covers the both of us as Deanmon hacks into the door with more spiteful words.

"You act like I wanna be cured." A hole in the door is now big enough for his and Sam's eyes to meet. "Personally, I like the disease."Deanmon continues to plow through the door.

"Dean, look!" Sam yells. "I don't wanna use this blade on you but I will if I have to."

"That sucks for you," Deanmon taunts.

I cringe at Sam's next words.

"If you come out of that room, I'll have no choice."

"Sure you will," Deanmon says. "And I know which one you'll make." Deanmon makes the whole even bigger, now half the door is out. He locks eyes with mine.

"I'm lucky, really. Lucky that I have enough left in me to kill the both of you," he growls. "No choice at all."

I see a passage way out to more halls, and I tug Sam's arm and we quietly run through the halls, hearing Dean call after us.

"Sammy? C'mon, Scar. I'm tired of the chase," he taunts. "Let's finish this game."

Sam stops me when we reach the next corner of the hall we're in. He pulls out the demon blade.

"Sam, wait.. We can't- You can't-"

"Scarlet. It was to be done," he tells me. I hold back tears and wait for dean to catch up to us. Once he's here Sam turns the corner and places the blade just below Deanmon's neck.

"Do it, Sammy," he growls. "It's all you."

And just before Sam puts on pressure, I touch his arm. Castiel is standing right behind Dean, there's no need to kill him now. Sam lowers the blade and I have to look away as Deanmon's eyes go black, a bloodthirsty grin on his face before Cas locks his arms around Deanmon, eyes glowing inhumanly blue.

"It's over," Cas says. "It's over now, Dean. It's over."

**.**

"What'd it do to him?" I ask the guys. Right now we've got Deanmon back in the dungeon, and Sam's just injected another dose of my purified blood. "I mean, after all those injection he said he still didn't want to be saved. He didn't want to be human."

"Well," Cas starts. "I see his pint. You know only humans can feel real love, joy. But also such profound pain, This... this way, it was easier."

I give Cas a sad smile. Then we here Deanmon start to come to; Sam immediately unscrews the flask of holy water and I whip out the demon blade. But when Deanmon opens his eyes, the black starts to peel away to reveal the hazel-green ones I've seen all my life.

"You guys look worried," he tells the guys. Then his eyes turn to me and his soft smile fades into a frown. "What's going on, babe? Why are you ll-"

Sam splashes the holy water, and when there's no reaction, we all let out a breath. I smile, tears threatening to escape my eyes. I can't stop myself from going over and sitting in his lap, burying my face to his neck. I can tell he's struggling in the holds, and Cas comes to unlock them, smiling at the two of us.

Sam slowly lets his smile come, letting out another breath of relief. "Welcome back, Dean."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there ya have it! I'm now gonna watch the latest three episodes and try to do put together a chapter for you guys in the next couple of weeks. Thank so much for the faves, follows & reviews! I love them! .xx**


	4. Recovery

**A/N: Hey everyone! So wisdom teeth were pulled this morning, slept off the drugs all day, now inspire to write! I think I'm gonna do these chapters covering two episodes each. And Also I cut most of the canon stuff & replace with AU story pieces. I figure that's no problem for readers if you're all watching current episodes.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Supernatural**_

* * *

><p>I close my eyes and lean back on the warm hood on the Impala, enjoying the feeling of the warming sun on my face. I take in a breath of the freshwater scent, making my smile deepen so I can feel the pools in my porcelain cheeks. Maybe I'll get some freckles back after this.<p>

"Sam," Dean starts. The two are sitting in front of the car in two fold-out chairs, drinking cold beer with a perfect view of this lake. "I gotta ask you something," he pauses, and I guess Sam nods because Dean goes on. "You've been kicked, bit, scratched, stabbed, possessed, killed... And you _sprain_ your friggen' _elbow_?"

I choke while taking a sip of my Corona from a little laughing, and Sam tries to defend himself.

"It was more than a _sprain_ and it _was_ a friggen' _demon_, so..."

"So what?" Dean laughs back. "Does the sling come with a slice of Cry Baby Pie on the side?"

"Shut up, Dean," I laugh.

"_Thank_ you," Sam says, making a loud _SLAP_ by dropping his hands on his legs. He moves his gaze back over to the lake and I smirk, lowering my hand from the car to bump fists with Dean.

I clear my throat. "So, boys. Did ya see the erm... the paper today?"

"Yeah," Sam says questioningly.

"Durham, Washington- victims with throats slashed and hearts missing. Sounds pretty wolf-y."

Sam turns his head back to face me. "What happened to taking a break, some us-time?"

"Oh I've been loving the us time, Don't get me wrong. It's just..."

"Let's do it," finishes Dean. "We can't sit around any more."

I smile at Dean, giving him a curt nod before turning my eyes to Sam, putting as much pout-look in my face as physically possible.

"C'mon, Sam. We'll be in and out, real fast- no problem," Dean says. With my puppy eyes and Dean's pleading, Sam finally gives the OK. Not that we need it. No, Dean and I can do whatever... Okay, so Sam needed to approve, whatever.

**.**

We go to the police station where the sheriff tells us the only witness, Tommy, claims a girl went out with Barker and was torn up, too. But the sheriff says this witness is a drunk and there's no physical evidence of the female victim. We decide to seek this guy out at the bar, and sure enough he's there and willing to help.

"Barker and I have been chasin' tail, raising hell and ridin' for a long time," Tommy says. "Part of him always knew that when his clock ran out it wasn't gonna be pretty. But to go out like that? By some animal? It just ain't right."

"You mind telling us what went down?" I ask. Since we sat down with this guy I felt his uncomfortable energy towards me-

"If uh, if I could just talk to one o' you fellas," he replies.

- but _seriously? _

I try to hold back my snarky comments as I comply, pushing out from the table and striding outside. I hear one of the guys follow behind me, and once I get to the Impala I stop and let him face me.

"What a sexist asshole," Dean states. "Sorry you've got to deal with that."

I shrug. "Whatever. Thanks though." I muster up a small smile. Then suddenly Dean's hand is at the back of my neck and he's leaning down to kiss me. Like,_really_ kiss me since he's been back.

I lower my heels to the ground and pull away. "What was that for?" I sigh, a little out of breath.

"This is the first time we've been away from Sam since I'm... you know. C'mon, Scar," he prods. He unlocks the car and slides me into the backseat, climbing on top of me. He puts one of his legs between mine and kisses down my neck, sliding his hand under my shirt

"Dean," I stop him, pushing at his chest. "You sure you're... ready for this?"

He furrows his brows. "Why wouldn't I be?"

I shrug again, and it pisses him off. I get it, he's just not ready to be so intimate with me. He climbs out of the car and I follow him, now it's me that turns him around. I pull his scowled face down and into mine, kissing him with as much passion as I can.

I pull away slowly, Dean still trying to urge me on. "I'm your wife, and I love you, but you need to take more time to process."

He lets go of the pouty face and steps closer to me, closing the space between un. His arms are around my waist and his head is dropped so his forehead can touch mine. "Why do you do this to me?" he mutters.

I look up at him with a soft smile. "Because I love you, and I know you better than anyone."

"Shut up," he smiles teasingly and pulls me in for another kiss. We walk back into the bar, hands intertwined, and I go to grab my half-full beer from where we were sitting.

**.**

We find the place Tommy told Sam about, the old barn, and come up to the front of the fence.

"Ghosts don't shred people like that," Sam says. He's referring to the conversation he relayed to Dean and I that he had with Tommy. He said he saw the girl covered in blood, thinking she was dead until he saw her eating the flesh of her victim.

"Yeah, well, this bitch doesn't seem like she's done chowing on the Sons of Anarchy,"I say.

"Looks like she's got a taste for bad boys," Sam comments.

I wink at Dean, and Sam rolls his eyes. We all head in the barn, flashlights and guns pointed ahead of us. I hear something, and nudge Dean along behind me. That's when I spot a short-haired woman talking to someone on the phone. Sam must be coming at her from the other angle, so Dean and I approach her senses us behind her and goes into a run where -like I predicted- she runs directly into Sam. Dean goes overto Sam and pulls the girl around. All three of us are shocked to see it's Kate, the werewolf we let go almost two years ago.

We get her tied up, and now she's talking. "I know who you are," she states.

"Congrats," I say nonchalantly.

"I figured after what happened at the school you'd leave me alone."

Sam tilts his head. "Yeah, that was the case until you started dropping bodies."

"What?"

Dean answers. "The guy at the bar saw you before you went all Wolverine on his buddy. So, surprise! Here we are."

I take a step closer to her. "Kate, when we left, you said you'd keep it under control. What happened?"

"Things change. It's hard, being this... I tried to be strong, but the hunger was too much and too hard. It's not like someone gave me a handbook on how to be a werewolf."

"Seems like you were doing okay before," Dean says. "Break hearts, then eat them."

"I guess you could say I... evolved."

I scoff. "So that's what you call killing innocent people?

Kate rolls her eyes, shifting in her position. "Look, whatever you're gonna do to me, just do it."

Dean pulls out his gun, but Sam stops him last minute and pulls us aside.

"You know what, let me do it," says Sam.

"Why?" Dean asks.

"I think you should sit this one out."

I close my eyes and mentally brace myself for what's about to happen.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asks. Then his eyes dart between me and Sam. "Oh, I see. You're both onto me, trying to get me to tell you everything & shrink-through-it because I won't be mentally ready to do the things I love to do. You want me to talk out my feelings before I can fuck my wife, and kill monsters."

Sam cringes. "Ew, dude. Okay, I understand you're frustrated but just... don't."

Dean starts to say something back but Sam gets a call.

"Hello?...When?...Of course, thank you. Um, I'll be in touch."

"So?" I ask.

"We've got a problem," Sam says.

"More of a problem than werewolf barbie over there?" Dean asks.

"Yep," replies Sam. "There was another killing on the other side of town, same MO, just before dark."

I shove my hand in my pocket. "Well then how did Kate get her murder on and get back here before-?" Sam makes a face and shrugs, making me sigh. "You don't think she did it," I say.

"I don't know, red. But as far as I'm concerned-" Sam stops talking when Kate breaks free of her hold and runs. We get outside and Dean had the idea to check her phone, see who she called before she ran. It was the Lincoln Motel. So we get up in the Impala and drive. I let Sam take shotgun so I could lay across the backseat.

"So what's this whole thing about me not being ready back there?" Dean asks us, mostly toward Sam.

"I wasn't trying to start something," Sam says. "I just thought that was the whole point of taking a break."

Dean says, "Oh yeah, I get that." He looks at me from the rear view. "And I get you, probably just wanting to get me so bothered before we-"

"Okay, dude. Seriously," Sam says loudly. I stifle my smile.

"Sorry. Anyways, I gotta ask about you," Dean replies.

"About me what?"

Dean turn back to the road. "Well, are _you_ ready?"

"Why wouldn't I be ready?"

"Lester," Dean states loudly. This was a guy Sam and I got killed when we were trying to find Dean.

"You serious?" I ask Dean. "This is about Lester?"

"Don't take me wrong, babe. I'm not trying to start anything either, I just... I think we should talk about that."

"Okay," I drawl, leaning forward to put my head between the guys. "But there's nothing to talk about."

"Okay," he replies.

There's a pause in silence, that feels like forever, until Dean breaks it. "I think since we're just opening up veins we ought'a talk about the guy you let sell his soul."

"The guy who _you_ then killed," Sam snapped back.

"I was a demon."

I roll my eyes. "Oh, you were a demon? I didn't realize that."

"Hey, Lester was gonna pay for that soul-shake sooner or later so technically it's still on the both of you."

Sam sits back. "What do you want from me? Dean, look- I- I'm not happy about it but I needed to find you. We both needed to find you and if bending the rules-"

"Going dark," Dean says. Sam rolls his eyes to I finish.

"Yes, if finding you meant doing dark, breaking the rules, then I'd go dark. And Sam, obviously. So yeah, maybe... maybe we all need a brake."

I take the next silence as agreement as we get to the hotel. Sam goes in to check with the manager, and after confirming that there was a young blonde who checked in just before sunrise, I catch her leaving the room in one of the mirrors.

"She's on the move," I tell the guys. Dean locks up the car and we follow her quietly as she walks into a nearby park. We keep behind her until she follows a jogger off into a trail.

"What is she doing?" I say quietly.

"Getting breakfast," Dean replied. The jogger move ahead and we've got Kate cornered, all our guns pointed at her.

"Kate, it's over," I tell her. But she turns around and throws her hand up with innocence and quivering lip.

"Please, take what you want, just- don't hurt me!"

"Where's Kate?" Asks Dean.

"Who?"

"Kate, you were just in her hotel room," Sam says.

"What? That's my room," she insists.

I press her, but lower my gun. "And what about the jogger?"

"Robbie? I- I know him, I just wanted to surprise him."

I look to Sam and Dean. "Test her," I say. Dean pulls out a silver knife and hands it to me.

"What? Test me for what?" she says.

"Please, just stay calm," I tell her. I get closer with the knife but she suddenly turns on me, wolfing out and throwing me to the and Dean fight her off until she pins Sam to the ground, and I finally sit up. Before Dean or I could knock the girl off Sam, Kate comes in and pulls her away from him.

Dean gets his gun and aims at the girl who pulls from Katie and runs away, but Kate sticks up for her.

"Don't! Stop, she's my sister!"

Dean and Sam both get up, and though Dean's usually the one who gets angry at a time like this, it's Sam who's pressing Katie.

"Why is your sister a werewolf? How come you didn't teach her better? She can't just go attacking-"

"Sam, chill," Dean says, urging his brother to lower his gun. "Let her talk."

"Why, so she can attack Scarlet too and then run?" Sam spits.

"She saved us," I tell Sam. "Now explain, Kate."

"My sister's a werewolf because I turned her," she says.

**.**

"Kate?" Sam asks, careful not to move and shift Scarlet who's lying across the seat in the back with her head in his lap.

"Scarlet?" Dean asks. He checks the rear view and Sam shakes his head- neither of them are awake.

"Dean," Sam starts. "I... I gotta tell you some things, man."

"Yeah?"

"Well first, about Lester... I lied."

"What do you mean?" Dean asks.

"There were others."

"Other humans?"

"No, no," Sam corrects. "I mean, I'm sure there were hunters I rubbed -punched- the wrong way, but I... I pretty much saved the best stuff for the bad guys. And you know, I hid most of the violent stuff from Scarlet. But you've got to understand, I watched you die. I- I carried your corpse into your room and held Scarlet when she couldn't stop crying and... and then you just- yeah."

"Yeah. I guess..." Dean starts. "I guess I thought the note would fill in the blanks."

Sam furrowed his brows. "'Don't look for me?' That note? Well, that was really informative, thanks. I know how much it meant to Scarlet to-" Sam stops, taking a breath so he doesn't spill this information.

"Yeah, well... It was embarrassing," Dean says.

"What? How?"

"All of it. The note, the Crowley... everything."

Sam sighs. "Dean, you were a demon."

Dean glances at Scarlet's sleeping figure in the back before replying sarcastically. "Oh, really? I didn't realize that."

Sam laughs. "Shut up."

The brothers fall into silence when they hear Scarlet stir. Dean's sad face brightens when she stretches her arms, hitting Sam in the face. She giggles, and it's one of Dean's favorite sounds.

"G'mornin' Sammy," she drawls. Dean's eyes are glued to the rear view, watching her reach up and play with his hair. "Y'know, if you're gonna keep growing out your hair you have to let me braid it or something fun like that."

"I don't think so, red," Sam tells her.

"Oh I think it'd look great," Dean comments. Scarlet smiles at the sound of his voice, encouraging her to sit up from Sam's lap. She scoots close so her head is right next to Dean's, and she gives him a kiss just under his jaw. "G'morning, babe," he says, tilting his head to get a peck on the mouth. She grants him the kiss and they continue driving.

.

After leading Kate out to find her sister, giving her false hope for a cure, Kate ends up killing her own sister and taking off. Now I'm sitting shotgun with Dean at the wheel, on the road again, with one headphone in listening to All Time Low.

"Are we going after her?" Dean asks.

Sam replies warily. "I don't know, Dean."

"You've gotta admit, push came to kill. You did good."

"Yep. It's a good thing you didn't shoot her," he says.

I pause my music. "Sam, really? Is that necessary?"

"If you've got an itch to scratch," Dean urges.

"Look," Sam starts, scooting closer from the backseat. "We all jumped on this case, equal parts blame there. The whole idea behind laying low was to rest and to try and deal with everything we've- everything _you've_ went through."

Sam gives me a look. Right. Telling Dean about _that_. Wonderful.

"Maybe we went too fast," Sam continues. "I mean, Dean. You were a _demon._ You still have the Mark! Don't you wanna... talk about it?" Sam gives me another look, and I shut him down with a glare that says _'I will tell him. Now shut your damn mouth!'_

"Talk about it?" Dean asks. "Talk about it _how_?"

Sam takes a breath. "C'mon, Dean."

"I am coming on, Sam!"

I give Dean a look with a smile splitting through my face. Sorry, my brain practically _lives_in the gutter. Dean cracks a smile and Sam rolls his eyes.

"Look," I say. "I think what Dean's trying to get at is that he doesn't wanna just stew in all this crap."

Dean nods. "Exactly."

"And that he, and I-" I give Sam a look. "Just wanted to get out in the world and do some good. Kill some monsters."

"And I get that," replies Sam. He gives me a weary look again. "But I think there're some things that we should talk about. Right Scarlet?"

I narrow my eyes at Sam and he raises his brows at me.

"Okay, what is it?" Dean asks. "You two with the BFF-psychic-looking-thing. You're not telling me something."

I bite my lip and brush a piece of curly auburn hair off my face, looking at Sam.

Sam takes a shaky breath. "She wasn't gonna tell you, said it would cause you more pain if you knew."

"Knew what? Scarlet, you don't ever have to keep things from me." Now Dean's deeply in concern.

I inhale sharply. "I um... Well, before you were- I..."

"Spit it out," Dean said quietly but sharp.

"She was pregnant," Sam said. "A few days after you were gone she got a test and it was positive."

Dean sat back in his seat, completely dumbfounded by this information. "And I was gone... did-" He turns to me, eyes full of sorrow. "Did you terminate because of me?"

"No, oh God no," I clarify.

"Oh," Dean says out loud. "So you..."

"Miscarried," I finished. "I... I had a miscarriage while you were a demon."

This is really taking effect on Dean, both Sam and I could tell. The gears and shifts behind his head were probably going into overdrive, making him think it was his fault. I know what Dean's thinking- it's his fault because he wasn't there to protect me or whatever. But-

My train of thought and this conversation is interrupted by Dean getting a phone call. He puts it on speaker.

"Well I'll give you one thing- you're pretty damn good at getaways," he says. Must be Kate.

_"Yeah, well I decided that living was better than being dead."_

"For what it's worth," Sam starts. "Thank you. She was your sister."

_"No... she wasn't."_ Kate replies coldly.

I go next. "Listen, Kate. If you can keep your head down, nose clean, we can stop meeting like this."

_"I hear ya, and I will; but I'm not gonna promise 'cause..."_

There's a long pause, so Sam just says, "Yeah."

"See ya around, kid," Dean says.

_"I sure as hell hope not."_

Click.

The three of us fell into a silence after the call. I just plugged back in and listened to the early days of Green Day, until I hear Dean talk to Sam. I discretely pause my music, leaving the headphones in so they assume I can't hear.

"Let's say you're right," Dean says.

"About what?"

"Everything. Maybe I'm not ready to hunt. I think more of that now, after what Scar told me. I need time to process. But I'm trying to do the right thing man, because I'm sick and tired of doing the wrong one."

Sam doesn't reply. I play my music, and reach over to take Dean's hand in mine, giving him a smile when he laces our fingers. We can do this together, this whole processing. I've been through it once by myself (well... with Sam, but he wasn't the father of the unborn child.) I won't let Dean go through it alone- the loss of our baby, his demonic period of life, and whatever else the Mark is doing to him. I will be there with him all the way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so I really wanted to fit in my "Fan Fiction" episode piece, but it's been a week and this would've been an extremely long chapter if I gave it to you all at once. Hope you like this though! Reviews are yummy. Like the pumpkin pie I just ate :) Happy Thanksgiving everyone**


	5. AN: Pause

A/N:

Hi guys. I know this wasn't what you were expecting, and I'm sorry I couldn't you an update before i leave. I'm going away for a while where there'll be no internet, so I won't be posting. _This does not mean I'm discontinuing ! _I will update as soon as I can when I get home, and I'll try to write as much I can before I go to give me a jump-start for when I get back. I hope you can all understand & thanks for your support.

Sincerely,

Cara


End file.
